Mummy and Daddy Bear
by Fran-Marie-Cullen-1918
Summary: A little one shot based upon the fact that Gene and Alex always seemed to be parents to the rest of the team, but they have very different views on how they should behave. So just a fun little one shot, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little one shot and my first attempt at writing Ashes to Ashes fanfiction. I wrote this because it always made me laugh how Alex and Gene acted like parents to the team and often ended up disagreeing over matters. Please enjoy and review! I do not own any of the characters the BBC do. :D**

Alex had been walking out of CID when she had heard Ray and Chris beating up a suspect in one of their latest cases. Of course she now had them cornered into the Guv's office. "What were you doing?" She shouted trying to keep her temper in check. She had told them absolutely no violence was to be used in this case, and they had blatantly ignored her.

"Well you see he was being funny with us and the Guv…" Chris stuttered to his slightly scary DI.

"Chris man yer div!" Ray smacked him across the back of his head.

"The Guv! What exactly did he say?" Alex asked the tone of her voice getting sharper.

"He said that if that guy started we had to 'persuade' him." Ray said while grinning to himself.

"I can't believe you guys! That man beating to an inch of his life! Well? What do you have to say?" Gene had walked into his office to find Alex shouting at a scared Ray and Chris.

"Oi Bolly, what yer doing?" Gene had surprised Alex but regardless she spun around to face him, and now had her back to a slightly more hopeful looking Ray and Chris.

"You're little followers here have just been beating up a fifty-five year old diabetic, apparently on your orders!" Alex jabbed Gene and then turned back around to continue shouting at the duo.

"Well, Chris, Raymondo, I hope you've listened to yer mother!" Gene said sternly ignoring Alex's scowl at the fact he had called her the mother of the duo. "You should never, err beat someone up!"

"But you said…" Ray shut up when he say his boss wink at him.

"Oh, erm ok Gene? I'm going now!" Alex stormed out only to see Gene congratulating the boys and patting them on the back. "I saw that Gene!" She shouted as she stormed out of CID. Gene muttered a few swear words knowing that next time it would be him on the receiving end of Alex's shouting.

**A/N Please review don't be afraid to tell me if it's rubbish. I've had some people wanting this made into a full story I am seriously considering doing this but I would like at least 6 reviews before hand. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Ashes to Ashes

I stomped up the stairs into CID rapidly following Gene, who was also might I add stomping. We had had yet another fight over a case in the Quattro and now we were acting like children again. I was blind with anger not only had Gene gone behind my back but he had also said some very sexist comments. The smug, ecotistical, masogynistic idiot!

I was aware that Chris and Ray were following us but to be honest I couldn't care less how they felt even if I could hear them whispering and sniggering...second thoughts they were next on my list. I followed Gene all the way into the room where we all work intending to shout at him a bit more but I was stopped by his office door slamming into my face. Well that was just charming. I let out the breath I had been holding the entire time and stomped over to my desk. I still hadn't truly forgiven him for letting Chris and Ray get away with beating that man up a couple of days ago but this just inflamed my anger. We had been investigating this murder for over a week now and we were getting nowhere.

I sat at my desk and watched Chris and Ray play cards, I couldn't be bothered to tell them to get on with their work today I would let Gene do that. As if he had heard the 'manc lion' appeared from his office and scattered the pack of cards onto the floor. Obviously just by the look on his face he had spurred the terrible duo into doing some work for a change. "Bolly if yer just gonna sit there go home and sit there instead!" Gene's voice seemed to echo around the room. He was expecting me to start working so instead I put on my leather jacket and stormed out of the door. It wasn't until I few minutes later when I was walking down the steps outside of CID that I heard Gene's footsteps behind me. Oh joy our fellow co-workers were about to hear another edition of 'Gene and Alex's street fight weekly'. I decided to ignore him and carry on walking, but something was thrown off my back.

I scowled to the air in front of me and swivelled around to face my annoying DCI. "What the hell did you just throw off me?" I looked down to the floor to see a paper ball that he had obviously found in his pocket. I picked the ball up and turned around to continue walking again. Just ignore him, just ignore him, I chanted in my head. I felt another paper ball hit me, that does it! I threw the paper ball I had just picked up full force at his face. "Ow! Was there any need for you to throw it that hard?" Gene said while pathetically rubbing his face...the big baby.

"Technically you threw two off me first so don't be such a big baby! And I'm still angry about the argument before, so don't think for one minute that that made up for it!" By now I had walked back to stand In front of him.

"Look I admit that I went behind yer back but you have to understand that those men are nasty pieces of work!" He roared back at me.

"I'm a police officer my work is supposed to be dangerous! So give up the whole I'm the big strong man routine and let me do my job!" "Fine next time you go and see them, but don't say I didn't warn yer!" Oh here we go again, I was not going to let him win this one!

"And your comments back in the Quattro were mysogynistic and degrading! That's what you are isn't it...a sexist! If I was a man you wouldn't have even cared about me dealing with those men!" Gene scoffed.

"Yes I bloody would have! I'm not sexist, I just care about my team!" As if I'm going to believe that one.

"So your saying you don't hate it when I get things right?"

"Well...no, sometimes its annoying but..." He stuttered.

"And you don't say things specifically about me being woman i.e your comments about when I'm in a bad mood?" I continued.

"Raymond does that as well!" How stupid blaming others for his behaviour.

"And you don't call me Bolly or Bollinger knickers. Also do you recall the first time we met?"

"Well the way you were dressed!" I glared at him. "Fine so I'm a bit sexist!" I did a silent victory celebration in my head.

"Well just remember for next time, I suppose I can left you off just this once..."

"Why thank you Queen Bolly for your seal of approval." He said sarcastically, then he walked back into CID. I smiled then followed him.

Ray, Chris and Shaw rushed back to their desks after watching their bosses argument. After all every child hates it when their parents fight.

R and R.


End file.
